


Take that Look of Your Face

by JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, F/M, London, The Honoured HQ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova/pseuds/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova
Summary: The Master arrives to London to find out that a car accident has killed his prize or had it. He meets the mysterious Yvonne Hartman who has no clue to who she was but can she be the real Jennifer Nikolaevna Song?
Relationships: The Master/Jennifer Nikolaenva Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 1





	Take that Look of Your Face

The murder of the Royal Song Family. The fate of the Princess Jennifer. It is one of the most wrapped up mystery that has baffled the world. Who would want to hide what happened to the Princess and her family. Did the Princess escape the car accident. If she did where is she now? 

The whole of the city was alive with gossip and rumour about the lost Princess who supposedly survived the car crash. A middle aged woman was seen walking down the street as she didn't know what was going on as she had amnesia.


End file.
